metalheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Style Guide/Rules
Here's a list of rules which must be followed on this wiki. Failure to do so will result in a block. #No reverting an administrator's edit. If you wish to discuss an admin's edit, you may take it to a talk page for civil discussion. However if the admin turns out correct, then the edit stands. #If you get blocked, do not create another account - that's called sockpuppetry. All secondary accounts will be permanently blocked on sight. The original account may also get blocked permanently. #On the forums and talk pages, discuss only matters concerning this wiki - wiki operations. Discussion about Metal Heroes itself belongs on an external website such as Rangerboard or Rangercrew. #Do not add information to pages which hasn't been confirmed. If we suspect the information is false, it will be reverted, and repeat offenders will risk a block. #If information is confirmed, do not post it without a citation. The page was initially deleted for this reason, because no citations were given to support the validity of the information. #Pay attention to the other Style Guide pages. We have specific rules for things like images and naming conventions. #Do not upload watermarked images. They will be removed on sight. Non-watermarked images are fine, but please credit the source. Also, never overwrite an image with a completely different one. Higher quality similar images (for example, to remove a timestamp or TV channel logo) are fine. #Always cite images uploaded from RangerCrew and other sites by selecting the correct licensing template in the upload page. This gives credit to the owner of the image, who likely only asks for credit in return for its use. Images without such licensing will be deleted on sight. #No race related trivia allowed. Race or nationality is only mentioned if the show itself references it. #The administrator's word goes. This means if an admin tells you something (such as how things are done), that's the way it is. #No backseat moderating. If you're not a bureaucrat, administrator, or forum moderator, you have no business telling off other editors. We'll see their offences in Wiki Activity or Recent Changes. If you do see something wrong, revert it and let us decide if any punishment is due. #We are an English speaking Wiki. When editing on the Wiki, use the American English spellings of a word rather than the British English spellings. #Creating templates on the wiki is allowed, however using a brand new template on live pages will require a discussion with Administrators. Failure to do so will result in a block. Please remember that editing here is a privilege, not a right, and any form of unacceptable behavior will not be tolerated and could lead to a block. Just because something isn't listed here does not mean it isn't a rule. Admins have the right to edit/remove the rules as they see fit, and the most recent version of this page is the one that is considered in force.